


Piercings

by bokutos_official_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Yahaba is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_official_simp/pseuds/bokutos_official_simp
Summary: Kyoutani’s been keeping something from Yahaba, but the setter is far from angry
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Kyouyaha fluff
> 
> Not edited, I wrote this in about 20 minutes and I’m lazy okay

“You wear earrings?” Yahaba asks. 

Kyoutani scoffs and turns around. He’s still playing with his right ear, trying to secure the skull shaped earring there. 

“What does it look like?” He asks sarcastically. 

Yahaba pouts.He moves from his comfortable spot on his boyfriend's bed and walks up behind the short boy. “How come I have never seen you wear them?” 

“I can’t wear them at practice,” Kyoutani answers without even looking. He puts an earring higher up on his lobe. “And—I dunno—wearing them on dates was never necessary.”

Yahaba peers into the jewelry box, “Wait oh my gosh-“

“What?” Kyoutani scoffs again. 

“Is that a… septum ring??”

“...Maybe.”

“Kentarō, you ~have~ to put it on!! Please? For me?”

Kyoutani turns back, shrugging Yahaba off his shoulders, and looks at his boyfriend. “What, do you like them or something?”

Yahaba doesn’t think twice as he nods his head. 

Kyoutani huffs out a laugh. “Seriously?”

Yahaba starts to play with one of Kyoutani’s ear piercings, twirling it between his fingers. 

“They’re...hot.”

That’s enough to make Yahaba blush and pull away. 

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

Yahaba scoffs and crosses his arms, “Yeah, in a cringy, edgy, emo boy way!” 

“You can’t take it back now~”

“Kentarō, is that a teasing tone I hear?”

“I dunno, Shigeru, is it?” 

Yahaba places his hands on either side of the ace’s face and squishes him. “Why must you be cute and hot at the same time? It’s not fair!” 

“Are you seriously whining about that?” 

Yahaba groans and leans his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “It’s not fair, because everything you do is hot.” 

“Shig, I swear to god—“

“Now put the septum in.”

Kyoutani sighs and pushes Yahaba away. He looks in the mirror and works the piercing in. Yahaba watched silently. 

“There, happy?”

Examining his boyfriend with awe, Yahaba feels his face turn red. “I hate you.”

“What the fuck?”

“You’re too hot!!” Yahaba whines, “You and your stupidly attractive piercings, deep voice, and ripped body.” 

“What does my body-“

“And here I am,” Yahaba sighs dramatically and falls on the bed again. “Only pretty. That’s all I’ve got going for me.”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. He almost lies next to his boyfriend but another thought strikes his mind. He turns back to his little jewelry box. 

Yahaba sighs again, loudly and overdramatized. “Nothing but pretty,” he repeats. 

“So,” Kyoutani hums, “You know Terushima, right?”

Yahaba sits up after he hears Kyoutani so far. He wants to pout but the question leaves him thinking. 

“Ugh, that super annoying captain of Johzenji? Yeah, what about him?”

“How can you be this dense?”

“Rude, Ken-chan!!” 

“Stop with that nickname, you’re not Oikawa-“

“Mean, Kyou-chan!” Yahaba whines, mocking their old captain. 

“Shittyhaba,” Kyoutani jokes. 

“Now you’re just being vulgar!!” 

“When did we become Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa.” 

Yahaba crosses his legs, leans back on his hands, and watches his boyfriend. “I’ll do anything to have my own hot ace boyfriend.”

The setter sneers as Kyoutani goes slightly red. 

“Whatever, Flattyhaba,” he scoffs. 

“You love my ass.”

“S-shut up! That’s not the point here!” 

“What is the point? Why’d you bring up Teru-baka.”

“Am I actually dating Oikawa 2.0?” 

“Kyoutani!”

“We were talking about piercing and I mentioned Terushima. Put the pieces together.”

Kyoutani makes his way to the bed while Yahaba thinks. Watching him think is adored, the ace decides. He looks focused and a bit frustrated. 

Like a lightbulb, Yahaba brightens suddenly, “You mean-“

“Finally,” Kyoutani hums and sits next to his boyfriend. 

Yahaba shifts so his leg is on Kyoutani’s lap and he could face him. “You’re joking?”

Kyoutani shakes his head. 

“I- let me see!!” Yahaba watched Kyoutani’s mouth very carefully, trying to get a glimpse of the pierced tongue. 

Sticking out his tongue, Kyoutani shows off the silver bead resting there. Yahaba suddenly grabs the pink flesh in two fingers to get a closer look. 

“Kentarō..” he breathes out in admiration, “That’s so… hot.”

Kyoutani takes his tongue back into his mouth. “Wanna feel it?” He wiggles his eyebrow. 

“What do you-“ Yahaba cuts off with a shriek when a cold hand slips up his sweater. Well, not his sweater but Kyoutani’s sweater that the setter is wearing at the moment. 

The ace pulls him close and hooks their lips in a kiss. Once his tongue slips into Yahaba’s, the taller boy is lapping at the piercing. The deeper the kiss goes, the closer Kyoutani brings their bodies. Until they can’t tell whose legs is whose, and whose tongue is in whose mouth. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. 

“Kentarō, did you take my fucking eyeliner again-“ 

Kyoutani’s older sister stands there in the doorway. Both boys scramble apart with wide eyes; though Kyoutani looks more pissed off than anything. 

“I- nevermind,” his sister closes the door without even looking for her eyeliner (Kyoutani did steal it but only for the night). 

Yahaba giggles and flops on the bed. “You should wear your piercing more,” he hums after a while. “They… really suit you.”

Kyoutani chuckles and lies next to him. They’re facing each other as Kyoutani pulls him until their faces are inches apart. “Yeah?”

Yahaba laughs as he traces Kyoutani’s biceps. “Yeah. You know what else would suit you?”

“Hm?”

“Tattoos.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Kyoutani mumbles, “I was hoping you’d say something corny.”

“So you admit you like my corny jokes?”

“I hate them.”

“Okay let me try again. You know what else would suit you?”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes but takes the bait, “What?”

“Me. In your arms.”

“3/10, you’ve made better jokes.” 

“Mean.”

“Shut up, stupidhaba.”

“Mean, Kyou-chan.”

“Shut up. I love you.”

“Teehee. I love you more, Tarō.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever read my other Kyouyaha... take this as an apology 
> 
> Stan Kyouyaha for clear skin, though Yahashira is superior 
> 
> Follow me on insta: @bokutos.official.simp
> 
> I swear I’m writing the soulmate au😅


End file.
